The service life of knitting machine needles depends, among other factors, on the operating speed of the knitting machine. The faster the machine runs, the more strongly the individual needles are accelerated and braked in the longitudinal direction. With increasing operating speed, hook breakage increases. In the past, manifold attempts have already been made to improve this situation. From U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,036, it is known, in the needle body of a knitting machine needle, to embody one or more straight, curved, angled, offset-bent, splitting, undulating or otherwise embodied slots or openings that transversely penetrate the needle body. These slots are intended to reduce stresses, absorb impacts, and damp vibration. For that purpose, the slots are disposed solely in a region of the needle body whose height, measured from the needle back to the top, is greater than that of the hook. This region is adjoined by a shank, which extends as far as the hook and is embodied as continuously solid.
From German Patent Disclosure DE-OS 24 08 567, a knitting machine needle is known whose needle body between the hook and the butt is embodied as a meandering stem. It has an improved service life.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 28 20 925 A1, a needle is furthermore known whose needle body between the butt and the hook is formed by a doubly deflected stem. Some parts of the stem vary in height.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 30 14 751 A1, a knitting machine needle is furthermore known whose needle body has generously sized punched openings, so that only adjoining the needle back and adjoining the top of the needle does a narrow stem remain in each case. These needles, as well, have proven themselves to a certain extent. All needles have their limits, however, which become apparent especially at maximum operating speeds. Hook breakage then occurs. In needle sets which contain knitting machine needles with different butt positions, the hook breakage increases, especially in needles whose butt is especially close to the hook.
With this as the point of departure, it is the object of the invention to create knitting machine needles and needle sets or needle families, which contain such a knitting machine needle, that have an improved service life.